Fuel
Fuels are used to light fire nunchaku. Fuel Types Some fuels are relatively safe, but some are dangerous, and so, you need to know what you're going to be dealing with. There are two main types of fuels - hot fuels & cold fuels. The nomenclature refers to both the the temperature and to the flash point and hydrocarbon length of the fuel. Hot fuels as a rule are more dangerous. This is because they vapourise easier into the air. This makes them: *Easier to light. *More likely to explode. *Give a bigger flame. *Give a shorter burn time. It's not usually a good idea to spin completely with a 100% hot fuel, as it does create quite a hazard to both you & the spectators. Cold fuels are less dangerous. They: *Are harder to light as they are less voilatile. *Are less likely to explode. *Give a slightly smaller & more manageable flame. *Give a longer burn time (the fuel is burnt off slower). If you're a beginner, you definitely want to be using a cold fuel. Mixing Fuels As cold fuels are hard to light, and hot fuels are too easy to light (they can burst into flame at even the suggestion of a lighter) you can do a clever little thing, whereby you mix the fuels. Some standard mixing ratios are: *Cold:Hot - 75:25: Often used for shows. It lights up easier than pure cold and gives a brighter and bigger flame. It doesn't last quite as long though. *Cold:Hot - 50:50 *Cold:Hot - 25:75: This fuel blend will burst into flame at even the suggestion of a lighter. Do not use unless you know exactly what you're doing. Cold Fuels *Paraffin (kerosene): This is a popular fuel. It does burn with quite a bit of smoke, and tends to leave a residue on your wicks & components, but it's not too much of a problem. Overall a great fuel! *Lamp Oil: This is just paraffin with additives to make it burn a bit cleaner. It's a bit more toxic, and a lot more expensive than paraffin, but if the smoke gets to you, use this. *Citronella Fuel: The key ingredient in mosquito repellants. I find that it smells horrible, but some people like it. If you use this, you can be sure of one thing. No mosquito bites for you! Medium Fuels Medium fuels are pre-blended combinations of hot and cold fuels. *Fire Water/Fire Liquid: There have been lots of rumours about this, but all it is infact is paraffin mixed with loads of additives to make it tasteless, odourless and residue's. However, it is very toxic. *BBQ Lighter Fluid: This is paraffin with an additive to make it less Smokey. It is a bit more voilatile than paraffin though, so use with care. Hot Fuels *Zippo/Lighter Fluid: Virtually smokeless, and leaves little residue. However it is very expensive, and almost impossible to find it bottles big enough. *Coleman fuel/Naptha/White gas: The typical fuel that the Americans use. It's easy to light - perhaps a little too easy, but nice if you blend it. Be careful about fuel transfers though with this stuff though. Be careful with bouncing (with chucks) with this fuel. Fuels to Avoid *Meths/Methonal/Methylated Spirits: This stuff is very poisonous. Just one teaspoon is enough to make a man go blind & insane. AVOID AT ALL COSTS! *Petrol/Gass/Gasolene: Very very voilatile. That small bomb you're creating around you dipping container by using petrol WILL expload at some point, so avoid at all costs. *Lighter gel: Designer to be very easy to light and explode. Exactly what you DON'T want. Do not use. *White spirit/Paint remover etc Anything made for household use is a big no-no. If it isn't made to be burnt, don't use it at all! Category:Fire